A vehicle represents a variety of apparatuses configured to transport an object, such as people and goods, to a destination. The vehicle may be capable of moving to a variety of locations by using one or more wheels installed in a body of the vehicle. The vehicle may include a two-wheeled vehicle, a three-wheeled vehicle, and a four-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle or a train traveling on rails disposed on a line.
In addition, the necessity of a technology for transmitting a warning sound to notify a pedestrian around the vehicle due to the proliferation of electric vehicles and autonomous vehicles is increasing.
Recently, research has been conducted on a technology for implementing a speaker function by applying a heating wire provided in the vehicle.